Sally the Squirrel Wiki
Welcome to the Sally the Squirrel Wiki Sally the Squirrel will be an upcoming Cartoon Network show premiering eventually. This show is about a fun-loving orange squirrel named Sally who loves her bare feet, however, she is too happy to frown. She probably doesn't like footwear at all. Anyway, Sally is one silly squirrel. Not to be confused with Sandy Cheeks from Spongebob and or Sally Acorn from Sonic the Hedgehog though. Sally Squirrel will be voiced by Grey DeLisle. List of Sally the Squirrel characters * Sally Squirrel (a.k.a. "The Squirrelinator") - Main Character (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Dr. Venus the Evil Tarantula - Secondary Character / Main Villain (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Rusty Squirrel - Secondary Character (voiced by Charles Adler) * Molly Squirrel (Sally's mother) - Secondary Character (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Henry Squirrel (Sally's father) - Secondary Character (voiced by Tom Kenny) * Oliver Bunny - Secondary Character (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) * Melody Music - Secondary Character (voiced by Ellen Greene) * Manny Monkey (Sally's Rival) - Secondary Character (voiced by Richard Steven Horvittz) * Rosie Raccoon - Secondary Character (voiced by Tara Strong) * Gus the Chameleon - Secondary Character (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Melvin Mink - Secondary Character (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Stanley the Top Cat - Secondary Character (voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Ricky the Kangaroo - Secondary Character (voiced by Charles Adler) * Debbie Duck - Secondary Character (voiced by Cree Summer) * Peggy Pig - Secondary Character (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Agatha Zombie - Minor Character (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Rexie the Dinosaur - Minor Character * Nani Squirrel (Sally's grandmother) - Minor Character (voiced by Grey DeLisle) * Gilbert Squirrel (Sally's grandfather) - Minor Character (voiced by Tom Kenny) * The Squirrelinator Repairman - Minor Character (voiced by Frank Welker) * Dr. Nutskonvinch (the one who created the Squirrelinator) - Minor Character (voiced by Tom Kane) List of Sally the Squirrel episodes (Season One) *Ep1 - Sally And Her Lovable Feet *Ep2 - Music Ball *Ep3 - Sally On A Mission *Ep4 - Super Sally Saves The Day *Ep5 - Sally The Floating Squirrel *Ep6 - Dating A Boyfriend *Ep7 - Footwear Is Sally's Problem *Ep8 - A Day At The Beach *Ep9 - Visual Gaming *Ep10 - Sally Joins The Circus List of Sally the Squirrel episodes (Season Two) * Ep11 - Practice Makes Music * Ep12 - Happy Birthday Sweet Squirrelinator * Ep13 - Sally Makes A Friend * Ep14 - Super Sally Returns * Ep15 - Tickling Sally Squirrel's Feet * Ep16 - Sally And The Friendly Dinosaur * Ep17 - Invasion Of The Deadly Termites* * Ep18 - That Annoying Pink Elephant * Ep19 - Sally Joins The Parade * Ep20 - Acorn Village House Party *WARNING: The seventeenth episode "Invasion Of The Deadly Termites" may contain abuse, strong violence, backfiring, and photocensorship, so this might be banned or might not be aired in the future. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse